starpathfandomcom-20200214-history
United Sol Resistance
The United Sol Resistance (also knows as the 'USR' or 'SR' for short) is a unified military alliance whose main goal is to defeat the SDF and remove the Sol System Government from power. Should they achieve this goal each member would be given control of a select part (land, infrastructure, etc.) of Sol. History Founded in secrecy by Lord Vexar Sword of the Fists of Sol, the USR unified the three largest (and several smaller) anti-Sol groups. Members include the zealous (and conservative) Divinity Creed, the grizzled Lunar Children and many more. All united under a single banner to achieve a common goal (and several smaller ones). At first both the SDF and SSOID were unaware of the USR's existance however the SSOID slowly began to suspect a bigger picture once both the Creed and the Lunar Children were using modernized equipment, striking key targets and in general scaling up their efforts without coming into conflict with eachother. The USR were finally revealed after SSOID specialist Dara Vega, strikeforce leader Ares, Commander Gladius, SSFD lieutenant James Warren and Boome Marine mercenary Mercury uncovered the Fists of Sol following a series of events. During its short existance the USR has accomplished many things, including (but not limited to) sacking the monastery on Sawark, attacking the Terranos spaceport, occuppying a city on Novithus to steal information, attack a refinery and hack into a relay station on Mars, build up a refueling port on Wokaar, destroy the colony of Aspix and turn the fortress-world of Eridia into a barren planet. All through cooperation and cunning strategy, leaving the SDF and SSOID thinned out and on high alert as Sol muster its defenses. Members Fists of Sol Founding members of the USR the Fists of Sol provide manpower, military intelligence and technology to the other members. Divinity Creed Arguably the largest and most hardcore member of the USR, the Divinity Creed uses its ferocious tactics and massive amounts of manpower to lay waste to anyone or anything which stands in the way of their goals. Lunar Children The Lunar Children gather intel, engage key targets and carries out terror attacks. Aurora Sanctus Led by Father Wells, the Aurora Sanctus store equipment, steal intel from third parties and help spread the word of the USR among travellers. Akachi Independent Militia (AIM) AIM work alongside TPS and HTS to increase the USRs influence and protect vital assets. Tarasova Private Security (TPS) TPS protect stored equipment and minerals crucial for the USR war effort present on worlds far from the frontlines. Herzog Trade Services (HTS) HTS utilizes its massive fleet of cargoships to transport and smuggle equipment, weapons etc. between civilian space and space controlled by the USR. Children of God The most enigmatic member of the USR, but also the most insane. The Children of God utilize surprise attacks rife with brutality in order to strike fear and terror into the hearts of the SDF. Goals Fists of Sol Assume control of Terra. Wishes to govern the Sol system. Divinity Creed Take control of Mars and establish their religious rule. Lunar Children Control Luna. Aurora Sanctus Spread the word of God while also hoping to take control of media within the Sol system. Akachi Independent Militia (AIM) Replace the SDF. Tarasova Private Security (TPS) Become the primary and only PMC in all of Sol. Herzog Trade Services (HTS) Take control over all mining production and other infrastructure. Children of God Absolute total obliteration of Sol, Artisynth dominance in the Southeast Quadrant, and secretly, the extinction of the entire human race. Media Category:Military Force Category:Lore Category:Scoundrels Category:Devils